Mysterious Sweat
by Josephiroth
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Warning, this is a vore story, don't like vore than please don't read. This story is rather old, very old, I forgot to upload it for a long time, it been on DA (Deviantart) ever since February 11 2012. In this story, a trainer and a nervous Blaziken. Hope you all like it. Also this story contains soft vore, I hope you all like it.


Mysterious Sweat

Warning: Soft Vore

It's a bright sunny morning, at the mountains, and far away from any routes in the Region of Hoenn. A small house stood, it's a one room building. Inside, it is a living room, dining room, pretty much all the rooms in one, except bathroom. This one room building is a perfect cube shape, twelve feet by twelve feet by twelve feet.

In this house are few things, a sleeping bag and black pillow in one corner. A small table in another corner that has a backpack on it with some stuff on the table... On one side of the wall is a hangar with a jacket on it. Then by the doorway, is a pair of shoes.

And so, right now, a teenage boy is sleeping in the sleeping bag. The boy has dark brown hair, peachy skin, white tank top shirt and gray boxers. The boy looks about fourteen years old, but he's only four feet tall. There is also a few jeans and shirts piled up on one side of the sleeping bag.

He soon wakes, and slowly sat up and stretches his arms as he yawns. As he does, he notices something odd. He saw his arms covered in sweat; he groans as he looks down at his shirt, it too is covered in sweat.

"Not again," said the boy. "This is the third time this happened."

The boy had moved here about three days ago, and everyone morning since then, he wakes up covered in sweat. He didn't felt hot last night when he went to bed, in fact, every night since the first time; he tries to see some ways to not feel hot. And now, all he is wearing is a tank top shirt and boxers.

He gets out of the sleeping bag, and gets a towel to dry the sweat off. Then changes his clothes, and now is wearing jeans and shirt. He goes over to the table with his backpack and stuff on it. Beside the backpack is six pokeballs, than there is six dishes stack with Pokemon food bags, one for each type of Pokemon. There is also a journal, and his wallet. He takes and puts it into his pocket, and he then picks up each pokeball.

"Come on out guys," he said as he throws all the balls up.

The first one to come out is a six feet and eleven inches tall Aggron. Aggron is a huge, black and gray, monstrous bipedal Pokemon. It stands on its hind legs and may use it arms to attack opponents and pick things up. It has a thick, long, black tail that it can swing at enemies and it has large armor plating on its body and head. Its face and head is covered in gray armor, with the uppermost, pointed plate possessing two pairs of holes on its upper section, with horns protruding from the foremost holes. These horns, which it uses to dig tunnels through bedrock when seeking food, grow a little longer at a time and can be used to determine the individual Aggron's age. Aggron's forehead plating extends past its upper jaws in a small point. Like its pre-evolutions, Aggron has sky-blue eyes, and a nostril-like hole on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-colored armor sections. Aggron has pointed black bands on its shoulders, and gray bands on its arms and legs.

The next one to come out is a three feet and three inches tall Mightyena. Mightyena is based on a hyena. Its body is a mixture of black and gray colored fur, with black coloration on its lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. Mightyena has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which have yellow scleras and red irises. Mightyena has rhombus-shaped ears with dark insides, gray paw pads, and nose that are red in coloration. It has eyebrow-like extensions on its head from the black, shaggy "mantle" of fur on its back.

The one to come next is a four feet and eleven inches tall Salamence. Salamence is a quadrupedal dragon-like Pokemon, who have newly grown large, red wings. Although primarily blue, Salamence possess accentuations of red and gray coloration. The red-colored portions of its body include its aforementioned wings, eyebrows, neck, and the undersides of its tail and limbs. The gray portions include its lower jaw and its belly, the latter of which appears armored in similar manner to the shell in possessed as a Shelgon. Salamence has three spiky extensions splayed from the sides of its face similar to the external gills of some salamanders, hence the name.

The fourth one to come out is an eight feet and ten inches tall Seviper. Seviper is a fairly large snake Pokemon that are usually depicted scrunched up like an accodrian. It is mostly black in color, but have several markings on its body. Seviper has yellow hexagon markings that run from their head to their tail, small yellow bumps where they touch the ground (this is presumably to help with movement) and various purple scar-like marks. Seviper has several different weapons it can use in battle, such as elongated red fangs that protrude from the mouth and a partially red-colored, bladelike tail that it can use to stab or swipe. Seviper also has fierce red eyes that make it able to use attacks like Glare.

The fifth one is a five feet and three inches tall Gardevoir. The tutu-like shirt that Gardevoir had as a Kirlia had became an elegant ballroom gown, with a similar green underside. Its 'hair' style has also changed, with 'curls' down the sides of its head. Gardevoir has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown. Gardevoir's arms are now green; its arms are connected to the hand with no defined wrist. Gardevoir owns long, slender fingers that are connected to the arms directly, appearing more glove-like. The red fin-like horns it had on its head before evolving have now moved to its chest and its back. Gardevoir also has spikes to the side of its face that has a close resemblance to a masquerade mask. Gardevoir has a band of green extending on its chest to the centermost horn and then connecting to the sleeve-like arms, almost appearing to resemble a torso or top-like part to a dress.

The last one to come out is a six feet and three inches tall Blaziken. Blaziken is mostly red in coloration, with accentuations of beige, yellow, and gray. Blaziken appears to have long, beige-colored, hair-like feathers extending behind its head, continuing downward to envelop some of its chest and abdomen. Blaziken's small, red-colored face is almost completely covered in feathers. It has a crest on its head with two points, which resembles the letter "V". Blaziken has three spiky extensions on the sides of its face, much like Gardevoir's. Blaziken's eyes are semicircular in shape, with yellow scleras and blue irises, and Blaziken's mouth is a hooked beak. The continuation of the "hair" from its head on its chest and abdomen makes Blaziken appears as if it's wearing a sleeveless jacket on its torso. Blaziken's strong, muscular legs give it immense lower body strength, helping its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken has three fingers on each hand, resembling that of a normal chicken's feet, with what appears to be gray-colored wristband-like markings on its wrists. Blaziken has, although rarely seen due to the shaggy feathers on the bottom of its legs, three clawed toes. Blaziken has a tuft of fire above its wrist and in combat with another Pokémon, it burns intensely as it becomes weary or stronger. And this Blaziken is female, two ways to tell. One, a female has shorter "hair" than a male. And two, the V-shape on a female's "mask" is also smaller.

The boy gathers the dishes and pours in the right Pokemon food for each of his Pokemon. He then gives the six Pokemon the dishes, and said, "Eat up guys."

They each take their plate and started to eat, Aggron, Mightyena, Seviper, Salamence, and Gardevoir ate their breakfast happily. And Blaziken, she seems not hungry, but she ate the food anyways. The boy thought it was odd, since every morning since coming here, Blaziken is like that, not hungry in the morning.

The boy goes back to the table, and reaches into his backpack and pulls out a package of bread that he bought before coming up to the mountain, and a package of cheese he pulls out as well. All he is able to eat since he came here were cheese sandwiches, and he just use the last slices of breads in making his breakfast. As his Pokemon ate their breakfast, he ate his.

They all soon finished, and the boy looks to the Pokemon. He said, "Alright guys, I think today would be a day-off, no training. So you all can relax."

"Aggron," Aggron said, smiled. It goes and curls up in the corner and relaxes.

"Seviper," said Seviper, smiled and slithers over to the door and opens it with its tail easily. And it slithers out the door.

"Mightyena," said the Mightyena as it ran out the doorway.

"Salamence," said Salamence as it goes out the door as well and went flying.

Only two remain are the Gardevoir and Blaziken, and Blaziken looks a little nervous.

The boy looks at the Gardevoir, and asks, "Can you help me, Gardevoir?"

"Gardevoir," it said, smiled, and walks over to him.

"Could you come with me to the nearest town by using teleport?" the boy asked.

"Gardevoir," it said, smiled and took his hand. Then suddenly teleported itself and the boy from sight...

The Blaziken sighs, smiled, than she walks over to the boy's sleeping bag and lies down on it. She lies there, resting her head as she closed her eyes and rubs her stomach with her talon hand as she daydreams.

* * *

At the nearest town, both the boy and Gardevoir appeared by the Mart. Gardevoir knows the only place the boy needs to go is the Mart, considering it saw he ran out of bread.

"Thanks Gardevoir," the boy said, smiled, than he walks into the mart and Gardevoir followed. He browses around the stuff while the Gardevoir looks at things as the boy picks up a basket. Gets some bags of Pokemon food, than bread…

He goes over to the counter, and set the basket on it. He then reaches for his pocket as the guy behind the counter types on the cash register and puts each item in a bag. The boy holds the wallet and was about to bring out the amount of cash to pay, until he notice the stuff on the back wall behind the guy filling the bag with the items.

Among the usual stuff, is a video camera, and it's on sale. Seeing the video camera suddenly gave the boy a strange idea, he suddenly thought of what if he sleepwalks or something that might be what causes him to sweat or something.

"I would also like to buy the video camera and some batteries for it," said the boy. The guy types in how much those items cost, than puts the video camera and batteries in the bag. The boy pays the amount of cash, than takes the bag.

As he finished, he looks over to Gardevoir, seeing it still looking through things. The Gardevoir seems bored, than the boy said, "Hey Gardevoir, we're done here."

"Gardevoir," said the Gardevoir, smiled as it turns and walks over to its trainer.

"Let's go back," the boy said, smiled as he holds his free hand to Gardevoir. And it takes his hand and teleported off.

* * *

Back at the house, the boy and the Gardevoir appeared inside. When Blaziken saw them appearing there, she suddenly gets off of the boy's sleeping bag and walks over to Aggron who is still sleeping.

"Thanks Gardevoir," the boy said, than he walks over to the table and set down the bag.

"Gardevoir," said the Gardevoir, smiled. Then it was about to walk out the doorway, but than Mightyena rushes in.

"Mightyena," said the Mightyena, seems worried.

The boy leaves the bag on the table, and went to the Mightyena. He asks, "Is there something wrong?" Mightyena nodded, than turns and runs out the door. The boy looks to Gardevoir, and sees Blaziken nearby, and he said, "We best go see what's wrong." Then he runs out of the room with Gardevoir and Blaziken following, they ran after the Mightyena.

* * *

A few hours later, at the house, Aggron was already awake and is wondering where everyone is. Then the boy arrives with Mightyena, Seviper, Blaziken, Gardevoir, and Salamence.

Aggron walks over to them, and asks, "Aggron?"

"Oh hey Aggron," the boy said. "Sorry for being a little late, Salamence was attacked by a trainer who thought Salamence was a wild Pokemon."

"Salamence," said Salamence, annoyed.

"No doubt you are, well, time for supper," the boy said as he walks over to the table. All six Pokemon smiled, than the boy poured the six dishes full of Pokemon food. Then he hands them out to his Pokemon, and they take their dishes and ate.

The boy takes out his package of bread and the slices of cheese and makes himself some cheese sandwiches. He ate, and so did his Pokemon.

Once they all finished the boy notice the sun setting out the window. He smiled, and said, "Well, it's time for bed." He gathers each pokeball.

"Aggron," said Aggron.

"Salamence," said Salamence.

"Mightyena," said Mightyena.

"Seviper," said Seviper.

"Gardevoir," said Gardevoir.

"Blaziken," said Blaziken, looks rather eager instead of looking tired. They all said goodnight as he calls each of them into the pokeballs, and he set them onto the table.

"And goodnight to you guys," he said, than he notices the video camera. Looks surprised, he said, "Oh yeah, I've completely forgot to tell them I got a video camera." He takes it out, and opens the box to take out the video camera, than takes the batteries and puts them into the video camera. "Oh well, I'll tell them tomorrow." He then sets the camera up, and set it at the table and angled towards to the bed.

Before he presses the button for it to start recording, he goes to make sure the doors and windows are closed, than he goes and takes off his jeans and shirt and decided to not put on his tank top shirt, so the only clothes he wore is his boxers. He goes back over to the table, and presses the button, and it started to record.

"Soon tomorrow, my questions would be answered," said the boy, smiled. Then he goes and lies on top of the sleeping bag, instead of lying in it. Thinking the sleeping bag might also cause him to sweat. He relaxes his head on the pillow, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Next morning, he slowly woke up. He yawns as he sat up and stretches, he is lying on the sleeping bag. Then he notices, sighs, his body is covered in sweat again.

Then he smiled, remembering the video camera. He gets up, grabs something to dry himself off. Then change into his shirt and jeans. Then he goes over to the table and presses the stop button so it would stop recording.

His stomach growled, and said, "Well first breakfast." He picks up the six pokeballs, and calls out his six Pokemon. They all came out, than the boy fills the bowls of right Pokemon food. He looks at them with a smile, "Time for breakfast."

They smiled back as he gives each of them they're breakfast. Aggron, Salamence, Seviper, Gardevoir, and Mightyena happily ate. As for Blaziken, again, she seems not hungry.

The boy makes himself one sandwich, and ate. Once he finished, he sees his six Pokemon friends almost finished. The boy smiled and said, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys. Yesterday, I bought a video camera, and I had it on to record the whole night."

Aggron, Salamence, Mightyena, Seviper, and Gardevoir looks confused. But as for Blaziken, she looks very surprised and drops one piece of her food back in the dish.

The boy didn't notice as he picks up the video camera, presses the rewind button and it rewinds. As it does, he looks at the Pokemon. He said, "In the past few mornings, I wake up covered in sweat. Just wondering if I was sleepwalking…"

The five Pokemon looks curious, while Blaziken looks worried. As the boy sat down, Mightyena, Seviper, Gardevoir, Aggron, and Salamence gathered around him so they could watch the small screen. Blaziken was nervous as she came over to look.

The boy press plays the moment it reached the start, than they all watched.

On the video screen, it shows as the boy goes to bed, than went to sleep. About thirty minutes later, one of the pokeballs burst open and who came out is Blaziken.

The boy look confused as he asks, "Blaziken?" Salamence and Aggron look over to Blaziken, than back to the small screen.

Blaziken walks over to the sleeping boy, grinning as she saw him sleeping. She gets down onto her knees, than picks up the boy's feet with her hands. She licks her lips and puts the boy's feet into her mouth. Knowing full well that humans would feel ticklish in the feet, and that would wake them. She licks the feet, than swallowed, pushing the feet into her throat with her hands. She then lifts up the boy's thighs as she licks his legs, covering them in saliva. She swallows again, bringing in his thighs as his legs went into her throat. She crawls over, getting down to the ground so not to angle him upwards, worried that he might wake up. She covers his thighs in saliva, than swallowed, taking in the boy's waist. She licks it, covering it in saliva. She slowly takes each boy's hand and pushes them into her mouth. She swallows again, taking in the boy's bicep and chest. She licks, than swallows. The boy's shoulders go into her mouth, and she grins as she saw the boy's head, still sleeping. She gently uses her right hand and rubs his hair, than slowly pushes his head into her mouth. She licks his head, than she rises up onto her knees, looks upwards, and gulps, swallowing his head down. She closed her mouth as she raised one hand and rubs the bulges in her neck as it goes down, than it disappears behind her chest, than her belly bulges out with her trainer curled up inside, and still sleeping.

Blaziken smiled as she rubs the belly lovingly, than she lies down on top of her belly, and presses her arms on the black pillow. She smiled as she relaxes, than she recalls she used her hands to help bring his body into her mouth. So she raised her hands to her mouth and sucks on each talon, she loves the taste of her trainer. She rests her left arm, and holds her right hand in front of her. She looks over her left shoulder to look back at her belly. Smiled as she licks her lips, than she felt something traveling up her throat... Then she let's out a loud burp.

She looks at her belly, wondering if her trainer would wake up, but he didn't, he still sleeps. Smiled, she slowly turns her body around so she is lying on her back and her head on the pillow. She looks at her dome of the belly, and rubs it with her talon-like hands, rubs it lovingly.

The boy, Aggron, Salamence, Seviper, Gardevoir, and Mightyena looks surprised as they look at the small video screen. Blaziken feels very nervous.

On the small screen, the Blaziken went to sleep. The boy fast forward till it reaches early morning… Blaziken woke up, than regurgitated him back out, than positions him in the right way.

She gets up, leaving him covered in her saliva, and walks over to the table. Didn't notice the video camera as she presses the button of her pokeball and went back in.

The boy looks surprised, he thought he was covered in sweat, but in truth, it was Blaziken's saliva. He turns it off, than got up to look over to the Blaziken. She blushes when she sees him looking at her, as well as all the others.

The boy goes and sets the video camera onto the table, he is surprised. Every night since living here, his Pokemon, Blaziken, ate him and kept him in her belly the whole night. Something like that obviously would scare everyone, considering the first thought would be getting digested. But he wasn't digested, which amazed him, and now he wonders what it would be like if he was awake.

He turns to look at the Blaziken as the others still are. She blushes, and feels nervous. When her trainer walks over to him, she was about to take a step back but he asks, "Could you eat me while I'm awake?"

Blaziken looks confused, and said, "Blaziken. Blaziken?"

"Well, considering you did it to me a lot while I'm asleep. It's safe, so can you swallow me now? So I can experience what it would feel like," the boy said, smiling at Blaziken. The others look surprised, and so is Blaziken.

Then Blaziken smiled, and hugs her trainer, and he hugs back. Then soon after she holds his sides with her hands and lifts him up. She first kissed his forehead, than licks her lips and opens her mouth wide.

The trainer stays still as she slowly pushes his head into her mouth. She licks, than pulls his head into her throat and gulps, drawing his shoulders in. She licks, than swallows, pulling in his chest. She covers his body with saliva, and swallows again.

Her neck bulges with his head in, and the others continue to watch. She finishes covering his waist and hands with her saliva, and swallows again. She pulls in his legs, licking, than swallows again. She looks upwards and starts gulping down, as soon as his feet came into her mouth. She closed her mouth and gives one final gulp.

The bulges in her neck slowly disappear as it goes down into her bulging belly.

Inside the belly, the boy curled up. He couldn't believed it, it actually happened, Blaziken swallowed him. And right now, being inside the stomach... The stomach walls actually feels very comfy, the stomach is much more comfy than the sleeping bag actually.

Outside of the belly, Blaziken rubs the belly lovingly as the others stare at her in surprise. Then they heard from the belly, the boy said out loud, "This is great, it's very comfy in here."

"Blaziken," said Blaziken, smiled as she rubs her belly. Then she walks over to the sleeping bag, and lies down on it.

Inside, the boy realizes, he still wearing his clothes. He groans, than he asks, "Blaziken? Is it alright that you eat me before I go to bed, I like it in here."

"Blaziken," she said, she smiled as she pats the belly. Inside the belly, the boy smiled as she went to sleep.

Aggron, Salamence, Gardevoir, Seviper, and Mightyena begun to have ideas, and they grin at each other and at Blaziken. Blaziken smiled and giggled, this is the start of a new friendship, a vorish friendship.

End of the story, Mysterious Sweat

Written by Josephiroth


End file.
